El festival de Hachi
by Kari McCartney
Summary: En cada festival de Hachiko, los participantes pueden tocar la estatua en el lugar correcto; sus deseos se cumplirán y la buena suerte le acompañará. —Qué ridiculez. /—Hachi... Deseo encontrar al hombre de mi vida, Y que algo me haga notar que él es el indicado, si choco con un hombre será el indicado. ¿Harías eso por mí?/—¿Por qué de todas las personas, tuve que chocar contigo?


**_Pokémon Special es de esos tipos... ... no sé su nombres pero digamos que es un tal Hidenori xD_**

* * *

_**"En cada festival de Hachiko, los participantes pueden tocar la estatua en el lugar correcto; sus deseos se cumplirán y la buena suerte le acompañará".**_

Qué ridiculez.

¿Cómo había gente que creía en eso? No era más que una simple manera de conseguir dinero aquí por Shibuya. Y vaya, que había ingenuos que caían en ello e iban a dicha estatua, pagaban un monto y tocaban la estatua y maravillosamente tenías buena suerte y tus deseos se hacían realidad. Una total y plena ridiculez. Si es que quieres que tus deseos se hagan realidad; esfuérzate. La buena suerte no es más que pura mentalidad de las personas ingenuas, no existe. Si algo te salió mal no es 'mala suerte', es que eres incapaz de lograr tu cometido. Y recalco, eso de Hachiko no existe. Solo existe gente ingenua. ¿Qué?, ¿de verdad uno creerá que tocando una estatua mágicamente un perro cumplirá tus deseos? ¡Estúpido, absurdo, sin sentido! Pero como cada año, debía ir ahí con mi familia, mi madre y mi hermana creen firmemente en ello. De hecho, ahora mismo estoy aquí parado, observando a la gente y sus falsas esperanzas de que sus vidas se arreglen tocando la estatua.

R-i-d-i-c-u-l-e-z. Mi hermana, que es unos dos años mayor que yo, me dice que venga a pedirle un deseo a Hachiko. Me niego, pero ella no parece oírme y me estira del brazo. ¿Gastar mi dinero de ésta manera? ¡Yo estaba ahorrando para unos nuevos auriculares! Ella me ve mal, y dice que pedirá un deseo el cual será que deje de ser tan emo. Suelto una risa seca y me dirijo con ella hacia aquel lugar. Está rodeado de gente, de todas las edades. Adolescentes, ancianos, adultos, niños e incluso bebés. Todos reunidos para ver la estatua. Mi mirada va hacia algunos extremos de la plaza, nada que me llame la atención. Sin embargo, hay una chica a mi lado, veo que está emocionada y a su lado un niño ligeramente menor que ella está parado, tomando su mano. Hasta ellos se veían más interesantes que el resto de gente a mí alrededor.

—¿Cuál será tu deseo? —Oigo decir a la chica, a lo que creo, que es su hermano—. Mira que sólo puedes pedir un deseo, hermanito.

—Eh... Aún no lo sé. ¿Un maratón de Taurina Omega todos los días todo el día? ¿Crees que me cumpla eso, hermana? —Uso todas mis fuerzas para intentar no reír ante esa ridiculez. Solo los oigo hablar, y los veo de reojo. Puedo deducir que el niño -pelirrojo, por cierto- tiene unos ocho años y su hermana está rozando los dieciséis o tal vez ya tiene dicha edad.

—Ven, que ya es tu turno. —Mi hermana dice, yo niego con la cabeza.

—No tengo ningún deseo. —Digo, poniéndome los auriculares en la cabeza. —Ya sabes lo que pienso de esta ridiculez. No creo en Hachi.

Bueno, creo en el perro, y debo admitir que su historia me llegó pero eso es secreto. Mi hermana me sonríe, y dice que ya no hay caso conmigo. Agradezco que entienda, sin dudas es una gran hermana aunque pocas veces se lo diga. Doy una media vuelta para irme a cualquier lugar más interesante que éste, pero una mano detiene mi caminata y una voz me grita:

—¿No crees en Hachiko? ¿¡Cómo no puedes tener ni un deseo?!

-w-

_**"En cada festival de Hachiko, los participantes pueden tocar la estatua en el lugar correcto; sus deseos se cumplirán y la buena suerte le acompañará".**_

¡Qué emoción!

Voy al festival de Hachiko desde que soy pequeña. Mi padre me subía para que lograra tocar la estatua, y siempre la suerte está de mi lado. Como cuando apuesto... En los juegos de carta... Eso no viene al caso. Desde que nació mi hermano pequeño, las cosas en mi familia se pusieron tensas. Así que, venía a decirle a Hachiko que solucionara nuestros problemas, y al parecer me oía, pues los problemas siempre desaparecían y mi hermano pudo tener (y sigue teniendo) una gran infancia. Se dice que los rezos de los niños siempre llegan primero al cielo, ¿eso se aplicaría igual a Hachiko? La verdad es que no lo sé. Tengo a mi hermano de la mano, hay tanta gente y no sé qué pasaría si soltara su mano y se perdiera. ¡Ni me lo puedo imaginar! Miro a todos lados, emocionada. Un chico está parado al lado mío, siendo estirado por su hermana para pedirle un deseo a Hachiko. Recuerdo que ya estamos llegando y le hablo a Silver.

—¿Cuál será tu deseo? —le pregunto y él me mira, pensando al parecer en su deseo. Estoy segura que va pedir muchas cosas, así que me apresuro a contestar—. Mira que sólo puedes pedir un deseo, hermanito.

—Eh... Aún no lo sé. ¿Un maratón de Taurina Omega todos los días todo el día? ¿Crees que me cumpla eso, hermana? —doy una sonrisa, para evitar estallar en carcajadas. Mi hermano ama esa serie.

—Ven, que ya es tu turno. —Veo a la hermana del _hablador_ chico que estaba a mi lado. Él niega con la cabeza.

—No tengo ningún deseo —dice él, colocándose los auriculares—. Ya sabes lo que pienso de esta ridiculez. No creo en Hachi.

Mi madre desde siempre me ha enseñado a no juzgar a los demás y respetar los gustos, pero... ¿No tiene deseos? ¿No sueña con algo? ¿No sé, como alguna revista playboy que tanto quieren los niños de su edad? Parece no darle importancia al asunto, como si fuera poca cosa. Me siento irritada; alguien sin sueños y sin deseos es alguien sin vida. ¿No desea algo como dinero infinito? ¡Algo! Es una mezcla de ridiculez. Estoy enojada y por algo que algunas personas consideran infantil. Me duele en el pecho que alguien no crea en Hachiko, siendo que él me ayudó en todo lo que necesité y me sigue ayudando. Cuando no creen en él, me da algo adentro mío. Y si él no existe... ¿Todo lo que viví fue una mentira? Irritada, detengo con mi brazo al chico que ya se retiraba (sin soltar a Silver, obvio).

—¿No crees en Hachiko? ¿¡Cómo no puedes tener ningún deseo?! —digo mirándolo.

Él me mira con indiferencia y saca mi brazo con su mano. Cierra los ojos, camina como si nada pasó pero se detiene. Gira su cabeza y me mira.

—No creo en algo tan barato, simple. —dice él retomando la caminata.

¿Barato?, ¿esa era su excusa?

—¿Cómo no puedes creer en algo que no viste? —digo apretando los puños. Oigo a Silver quejarse un poco así que dejo de apretarlo.

Él vuelve a detenerse.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo crees en algo que no viste? Yo creo en el perro. En sus estúpidos deseos, no. Despierta niña, es un truco de la gente para pedir dinero. ¿O por qué crees que piden dinero sólo para tocarlo?

Se marcha, y yo apreto los dientes. No es que haya visto a Hachiko... Pero existió. Esta estatua es la prueba. No creo que alguien haya inventado eso. Yo sé que sus deseos son reales. Lo _siento._ Me suelo irritar con la gente que niega la existencia de éstos deseos pero trato de ignorarlo. Éste chico fue diferente, verlo tan serio, sin deseos y de tan pocas palabras era como si no quisiera vivir o algo. ¿Qué sentido tendría la vida, si uno estaría así? Ninguno. La vida está para vivirla y ser feliz, no para andar negando todo y estar callado. Tengo una obsesión por hacer a la gente vivir su vida y que crea en los deseos de Hachiko. Hubo un tiempo, en el que enfermé y casi perdí la vida. Y de hecho, era igual a aquel chico. Las peleas de mis padres me afectaban y nunca hablaba, siempre era seria. Me desvío. Enfermé y mi madre fue a pedir un deseo en el festival, que mejore y que la perdone porque no me prestaba atención, etc. Funcionó. Comencé a vivir la vida con una amplia sonrisa, siendo que antes no me importaba y vivía sólo para proteger a Silver. Perdida en mis recuerdos, la hermana de aquel desagradable me tocó el hombro.

—Lamento mucho lo de Green. Tiende a ser así, y la verdad es que sólo da su opinión sin importar lo demás. Te ruego que me disculpes... —ella se ve arrepentida del comportamiento del chico. Yo le sonrío y le digo que no es nada.

Mi turno llegó. Toco la parte abajo del hocico de Hachi, en su cuello para ser exacta. Los perros aman las caricias ahí, creo.

—Hola, Hachi... Deseo encontrar al hombre de mi vida. —digo, un poco sonrojada. Silver me mira con la ceja alzada—. Y que algo me haga notar que él es el indicado, si choco con un hombre será el indicado. ¿Harías eso por mí?

No espero respuesta, sin embargo, subo a Silver para que pida su deseo. Él pide su maratón de Taurina Omega y me echo a reír.

—Blue, si quieres puedes ir a pasear a otro lugar. Nosotros cuidamos de Silver —Papá sostiene a Silver ahora, y yo asiento, quería ir al puente desde que llegué, pero Hachi es primero.

Me encamino hacia mi destino, ¿y quién sabe si choco con un chico? Puedo sentir el sonrojo en mis mejillas, pero igual río.

Ya estoy llegando. El puente tiene una maravillosa vista del río y del atardecer. Y siempre lo quiero ver. Al llegar, choco con alguien y mi cartera cae. Me ilusiono al darme cuenta que es un chico.

—Fíjate por dónde vas —junta mis cosas y me entrega la cartera.

Oh dios, no.

NO.

Es el chico de hace rato. Y a pesar de haberme dicho eso, se tomó la molestia de juntar mis cosas. _Caballerosamente desagradable._ Pero... De todas las personas, ¿por qué me choqué con él?

-w-

La chica parece estar sin habla. Mucho eso no me importa. Total, yo sólo quería apreciar la vista y eso haré. Me posiciono enfrente del puente, apoyando mis brazos en la baranda de éste. Ella se pone a mi lado; levanto mi ceja. ¿Quiere algo de mí? ¿O sólo venía a ver la vista? Seguro es lo segundo. Decido ignorarla, no tendría nada de interesante una conversación. Comienzo a observar la caída del sol, uno de mis espectáculos favoritos. Podré ser callado, pero amo muchas cosas, como leer u oír música. Si hay algo que amo de Japón es definitivamente es su gran vista. Y sus tiendas de música, por supuesto. Y las librerías.

—¿Por qué de todas las personas choqué contigo? —habla, y yo no la entiendo.

—No es como si yo también quisiera verte.

Ella lanza un bufido.

—Me esperaba otra persona.

Levanto la ceja.

Ella, al ver mi silencio, vuelve a hablar.

—Ya sabes, alguien como Zac Efron —ríe unos momentos y vuelve a hablar—. O Paul McCartney.

Vuelvo a callar. O yo tengo un horrible sentido del humor -lo que es cierto- o esa frase no tenía sentido. Continúo viendo al sol, ya está por la mitad del camino, lo que significa que eran las seis y el festival acaba a las ocho. Ella vuelve a hablar.

—Lamento lo de esta tarde —Juega con sus cabellos, como avergonzada de decirlo—. Sólo no me contuve.

No hacía falta disculparse, total, era una desconocida que sé que nunca la volveré a ver de nuevo. Pongo a reproducir una canción, yo quiero ver mi atardecer en paz y ella no me deja. Sus labios continúan moviéndose como si hablara, pero no presto atención. La música es más importante. De repente, infla sus mejillas y me saca los auriculares.

—¡No me ignores! —Grita, escondiendo los auriculares atrás de ella.

—¡¿Quién te dio el permiso de sacarme el auricular?! —Protesto, intentando sacarle el objeto.

—Te los doy si hablas conmigo.

Oh, claro. ¿Y que podría hablar yo con ella? Ella habla tanto y yo... No mantendríamos conversación alguna. ¿Y qué con ese esmero de querer buscar conversación conmigo? No soy interesante. Pero, son mis auriculares, así que asiento. Ahora, ver un tema en común se lo encargo a ella. No es como si me gustara hablar o algo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —ella tiene un tono travieso de voz; me entrega los auriculares.

—Green. —y quedo callado, mientras ella me ve mal. Suspiro—. ¿Y tú?

—Blue. Un gusto. —¿Se supone que debo decir "igualmente"?

—Eh... Igual.

Ella tiene una amplia sonrisa, no sé por qué sonríe tanto. ¿Hay algo gracioso en la puesta de sol o qué? Comienzo a examinarla. Tiene un pelo castaño, un poco más oscuro que el mío. Tiene un vestido negro hasta las rodillas. Tiene sus ojos color azul. No hay que mentir, es bonita. Pero el amor es un sentimiento estúpido para mí.

—¿Puedo saber por qué eres tan callado? —me mira fijamente, mientras pregunta.

—No es de tu incumbencia —Mascullo.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Por favor.

—...

—Por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor...

—¡YA CÁLLATE! —me tomo la sien, irritado—. Te digo si te callas.

Ella me sonríe y asiente.

—Por... Algo.

—Eso no es respuesta.

—Te dije que mis asuntos no son tu incumbencia.

Hace un pequeño berrinche y un puchero.

—Si es algo muy privado, quedará entre nosotros.

Tomo aire. Si eso hacía que se fuera, le digo y ya.

—Yo no pertenezco a esta familia —comienzo, y ella no entiende—, soy adoptado. Creí toda mi vida que de verdad compartía ADN con ellos... Pero creo que no. Era feliz hasta que lo supe. ¿De dónde vengo? ¿Me abandonaron o me pusieron en adopción? ¿Me encontraron tirado en la calle? Y peor; ¿habrá niños sufriendo lo mismo que yo a mi inicio?; desde hace unos años que me pregunto eso. Tengo ganas de saber quién me crío, quien me abandonó y tener ganas de preguntarle porqué. Mi forma de ver la vida se hizo real, cruda. No todo es felicidad.

Ella queda callada unos minutos. Al parecer, reflexionando. Dice un pequeño "Lo lamento, no sabía eso" y solo niego, digo que no hace falta eso. Creo que se irá, pero para mi sorpresa, vuelve a hablar.

—¿Y qué importa eso? —La miro incrédulo—. ¡Esa no es razón para dejar tu sonrisa de lado! Es difícil, lo sé. Pero mira tu presente. ¡Dime si no es lindo! ¡Dime si no hay cosas bonitas en tu vida!

—No...no las hay. —estoy enojado con su forma "positiva" de ver las cosas. Bufo, y miro al horizonte de nuevo. El sol está terminando de ocultarse, sin embargo, no eran las ocho.

Ella empieza a inundar mi espacio privado. Muy cerca mío, y yo la empiezo a alejar. Sin embargo, ella logra agarrar lo que quería y me lo muestra.

—¿Y éste collar? ¿De dónde salió? —Dice sosteniéndolo.

—Mi madre me lo dio en mi cumpleaños pasado. —alejo sus manos, era importante para mí.

—¿Por qué lo proteges?

—Es... importante para mí.

Veo la curiosidad en sus ojos. Sigue en el mismo lugar, no retrocede. Debo explicar lo que significa, creo. Si ya dije mi secreto, esto no será gran cosa.

—Mi madre me lo dio. Me dijo que lo cuide. Y que no importaba si ella no era mi madre real, me amaría como si fuera de verdad y esperaba que yo sintiera lo mismo. —aprieto el collar en mi mano. Aún recuerdo su rostro con lágrimas de mi madre—. Y eso.

Ella queda callada de nuevo. Sonríe, y me habla.

—¿Ves que hay cosas lindas? Tu madre te ama. Te hizo feliz cuando te lo dijo, ¿no? El que cuides tanto es la prueba.

—Puede...que tengas razón.

Ella corta la distancia entre ambos, tomando mis mejillas y con sus pulgares agarra ambos costados de mi boca y los alza.

—¡Sonríe! —exclama.

Le veo estupefacto, y saco sus manos. Debo admitir, que eran muy cálidas. Suelto un bufido y le advierto que ya no diré nada más sobre mí, pero que ella debería contarme sobre ella.

—Bueno... No hay mucho que contar sobre mí, pues he tenido una vida normal... Excepto cuando nació Silver... —le miro esperando explicación.

Toda esta conversación era rara. Éramos dos desconocidos hablando sobre nuestras vidas. Sí...muy raro.

Ella toma aire.

—Cuando Silver nació, la economía era mala. Mi papá trabajaba el doble... Mi mamá hacía lo que podía. Pero siempre a las noches, ella le reclamaba que no trabajaba lo suficiente para mantenernos. Y él le decía que ella debía trabajar más, que él no podía solo...y la charla normal se volvía en gritos...los gritos en golpes... Y Sil-chan lloraba. Lloraba a esas horas de la noche, quería su leche. Yo tenía que protegerlo. —Puedo ver, que está reprimiendo el llanto. Asumo que "Sil-chan" es el niño pelirrojo de hace rato—. Y bueno... Hasta hoy en día sigo cuidando de Silver. Tengo miedo de que algún día todo se repita. Tengo miedo que Silver quede traumado. Tengo miedo de todo...

Al parecer, no aguanta más y se echa a llorar. Y yo, como el consolador-de-chicas experto que soy, hago lo mejor que puedo: palmearle la espalda. (Fue sarcasmo cuando dije consolador-de-chicas, apesto relacionándome con chicas). Ella agradece el consuelo y se seca las lágrimas. Miro al horizonte, ya estaba la luna. Ya eran las ocho.

—Creo que ya me debo ir —dice ella.

—Un gusto hablar...supongo.

Ella ríe.

—¿Y si salimos mañana? —pregunta juguetonamente.

—Eh...

—Vivo a cinco cuadras de aquí. Doblas a la derecha, el portón gigante azul.

No me da tiempo a responder, agarra mi mano y escribe su número allí.

—Pero... ¿estarán tus padres de acuerdo? —pregunto, un poco asustado.

—Obvio. Total, ya somos amigos, ¿no?

—Si...

Ella se acerca y me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—¡Adiós Green! ¡Pasa por mí a las seis!

Y se va, levantando su mano. Yo solo llevo una mano a mi mejilla y sonrío. La festividad de Hachi no fue tan mala después de todo.

**-w-**

Miro al cielo. Miro a la estatua de Hachi, mientras voy corriendo hacia Silver y mis padres. Le sonrío a Hachi, al final, Green era mucho mejor que chocarme con Zac Efron...y más guapo. ¡Pero nunca mejor que Paul McCartney! ¿Quién diría que abajo de aquella personalidad fría y callada habría tal niño tierno? Miro a Silver y lo abrazo emocionada. Mañana tendría una cita con Green... Se oye bonito, a pesar de tener apenas dos horas de conocerlo. Y tendremos más tiempo de conocernos... Porque no pudo ser coincidencia que haya chocado con Green, siendo toda la gente que había... Tengo una sonrisa que nadie me la puede quitar, mi madre incluso ya está suponiendo cosas. Me subo al auto, Sil-chan sobre mi regazo me cuenta como espera su maratón de Taurina Omega. Me pregunto si Green vendrá mañana puntualmente. ¿Estará trajeado? Naaah, no creo. Al fin y al cabo, es sólo una... Cita.

Cita.

Con.

Green.

¡AAHHHH TENDRÉ UNA CITA CON GREEN!

Incluso sé que me volví roja pensando esto, Sil-chan me lo dice.

Creo que no podré dormir hoy...

—Aand in the next day—

Abro los ojos. El sol entra directo a la ventana. ¿Era obra de Daisy, no? Doy una vuelta sobre mi cama y suena el despertador. Joder, que es sábado, no cualquier sábado, **sábado de flojera.** Así, ya estoy despierto con el horrible pitido del despertador. Me llevo la mano derecha a los ojos, y me detengo a observarla.

"81967909

~Blue ;)"

Bueno... No era cualquier sábado. Era sábado **de Blue.** Quién creería que tendría una cita. No soy de salir, pero no mentiré, la chica me agrada mucho. Y bueno, una cita no se oía nada mal. Al menos no terminaré viviendo con veinticuatro gatos...como Daisy. Bill no cuenta, ese desgraciado ni la toca aunque muera; mi espíritu lo seguirá vigilando o reencarnaré en un gato de Daisy. Me fijo en la hora. Dos de la tarde... Bueno, si era un sábado de flojera al fin y al cabo. Entro a bañarme, tengo que estar listo para la c..cita de hoy. No me acostumbro a usar esa frase, pero hoy tendré...esa cosa. Y como odio llegar tarde a los lugares y prefiero ser puntual, me visto; un jean y una remera negra, una camisa verde sobre ella. Por alguna razón, no es mi ropa de siempre, pero me siento cómodo. Y el collar, sobresaliendo sobretodo.

Ahora viene la parte que odio: esperar. No tengo idea de que hacer. Miro mi mano. ¿Y si llamo a Blue? Suelto un bufido ante esa idea. Nada que _Final Fantasy XII _no solucione...

Desisto y voy al teléfono, pero no marco a Blue...tengo orgullo, ella marca primero. Marco a alguien más.

—¿Hola?

—¿Red? —digo esperando su respuesta.

—¡Ah, hola Green! —saluda emocionado—. Tanto tiempo.

—Si si lo que digas —le corto su frase—. Tengo algo que decirte y es muy importante.

—Ok, habla.

—Y..yo... Yo... —empiezo a balbucear. No me cuesta nada...—. Yo...

—Green. ¿Acaso te me quieres declarar? —pregunta preocupado.

—¡NO, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! —grito enfurecido—. ¡TENDRÉ UNA CITA Y EXPLOTARÉ SI NO TE LO CUENTO!

—... ¿Qué?

—Una cita.

—¿Tú? Me lo espero de Gold, Ruby, Diamond y Pearl... ¿¡Pero tú?!

—Sí, yo —digo ya con mi actitud de siempre.

—Wow... Y, ¿quién es la desafortunada? —pregunta cómicamente.

—¿Desafortunada? Ah, te refieres a que Yellow es desafortunada contigo. Si, ya lo sé, yo igual le tengo pena. —escucho un gruñido de parte de Red. Ya me puse serio, pues debo hablarle de algo importante—. Se llama Blue. La conocí ayer.

—Oh. ¿Quieres consejos?

—¿Tuyos? Hombre, para eso está Gold.

—¿Y para qué llamas?

—Es que iba a explotar si no contaba esto.

—Entiendo. Mañana voy a tu casa y hablamos, ¿okay?

—Okay...adiós.

—¡Adiós!

Corto la llamada. Ahora tengo que esperar.

Un minuto.

Odio esperar.

Dos minutos.

Quedan tres horas más.

Se oye más interesante ir de compras con Daisy.

...Sí, odio esperar.

.

.

.

.

.

Apenas el reloj marcó las 5:58, ya estaba en marcha a casa de Blue. Estoy a cuadra y media, tengo dinero suficiente para algunas cosas. Ella paga el resto. Al fin llego, y toco el timbre una vez. Un pequeño niño pelirrojo me abre, supongo que ha de ser el famoso "Sil-chan". Me debo ganar la aprobación de su hermano... ¿no?

—Hola, Sil-chan... ¿Me podrías decir dónde está tu hermana?

—Mamá, papá y Blue-nee-san son los únicos que me pueden decir así y mamá dice que cuando un extraño me diga así corra y se lo cuente.

—E-esto...

—¡MAMÁ UN EXTRAÑO ME DICE SIL-CHAN!

OH DIOS NO. ¡No soy pedofilo!

—¡¿Un pedofilo!? —Exclama lo que creo que es su madre—. ¡Ya voy con la escoba Silver!

—¡No, no! —Grito parando la escoba que se viene a mi cara—. Yo sólo busco a su hija...

La cara de la señora se convierte en una sonrisa. Lo que me tranquiliza mucho. Me pregunta si soy Green, le digo que sí. Ella dice que va a buscar a Blue y me pongo nervioso. No se la razón, pero estoy algo nervioso.

Blue baja las escaleras. Tiene un jean azul oscuro y una remera roja. Su cabello está totalmente ordenado. Y tenía unas bonitas sandalias. Puedo sentir que tenía la sangre en mis mejillas. Que ridiculez, yo, sonrojándome... Pero está bonita.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta sonriendo. Yo sólo le atino a asentir. Le digo a su madre que la cuidaré y que la traigo antes de las ocho y media.

—¿Dónde quieres ir, Blue? —pregunto, caminando a su lado.

—Hay un Starbucks cerca. Me sorprende que vivas en el mismo barrio pero no lo sepas —se ríe y yo le doy la razón. Nunca pensé en prestar atención a las calles. Pues, Starbucks será donde iremos. Agh... ¿No podía elegir otro lugar? Hago una mueca, pero era mi primera cita. No lo podía arruinar.

Comienzo a ir al Starbucks. Tengo que admitir, que Blue es muy cómica. Me he reído muchas veces con ella, es increíble que me ría tantas veces seguidas. Una vez dentro, descubrimos que a ambos nos gusta el café tricolor. Una cosa en común.

—Y dime Blue, ¿te gusta leer? —digo mirándola. Ella traga un poco de café y me mira.

—Sí. Amo _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_. —casi escupo lo que bebo.

—¿De veras? Yo tengo todos los libro de la saga... —digo algo tímido de que descubran esa parte 'freak de los libros', según Red decía.

—¡Oh dios! Iré a tu casa a robarte —ríe, y yo río igual...pero con miedo a que hable en serio.

—¿Otro libro que hayas leído?

—Crónicas de una muerte anunciada.

Es increíble que coincidamos en libros.

—Yo también lo leí. —doy un último sorbo a mi café y lo dejo en la mesa.

Blue comienza a reír. ¿Dije algo gracioso?

Se acerca con una sonrisa y toma mi barbilla. Con un pañuelo, limpia sobre mi labio superior. Rezo para que mi rostro no esté tan rojo como imagino.

—Debiste verte. Tenías un bigote de café —ahora estoy rojo de vergüenza y de lo recién ocurrido. Pero ella sigue riendo y su risa se contagia fácilmente—. Green, olvidé decirte. Estás bien bonito.

Esta vez no me inmuto, sin embargo asiento. Terminado el café, ella sugiere ir al parque. No suena nada malo eso, así que asiento nuevamente. En mitad del camino, ella se gira a hablarme.

—¿Por qué tan callado de repente? —Pregunta ella.

—Oh... Lo siento, se me va —respondo sin más.

—Ándale Green —agarra mis manos y sonríe—. Habla más. Por mí, ¿siiií?

Que conste, que ésta es la primera vez que hago algo como eso para una chica. Le sonrío y ella se sonroja visiblemente. Luego me suelta, sin embargo me agarra aún una mano y continuamos el camino al parque de esa manera. Compramos un helado y ella me dirige a un lugar del parque. Está más atrás de todo, un poco más después del puente. La verdad es que, no sé dónde voy. Sin embargo, ella se detiene enfrente de al parecer un acantilado y yo me detengo a la par, sólo para observar una cascada que conecta al río del puente, rodeado de algunas flores y pasto. Con sumo cuidado, ella baja y se sienta a orillas del río. A su lado voy yo, me siento igual y abro el helado, que está derritiéndose y doy un mordisco.

—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? —le digo sorprendido.

—Lo hallé hace mucho tiempo. Y pensé: "Green es muy tranquilo y ése lugar da mucha paz, creo que estaremos perfecto allí" —con una sonrisa en el rostro devora la mitad de su helado.

—Acertaste... —doy otra mordida, mirando al paisaje. Es, simplemente hermoso.

Estoy pasándola genial en ésta cita, aunque no me esfuerce en mostrar sentimiento alguno. Estoy muy a gusto con Blue. Es una gran persona. Una excelente per...

—¡Guerra de agua! —exclama, salpicándome. Apenas levanto la mirada, la veo a ella en el agua. Frunzo el ceño, pero al instante me tiro al agua y le salpico igual. Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

.

.

.

.

.

—No eres nada malo con las guerras de agua —dice jadeando en el suelo. Yo me encuentro a su lado, ambos mirando al atardecer.

—Tú tampoco. —miro al cielo y el atardecer ya se iba acabando. Miro la hora. Aún eran las 7:30.

—Green... ésta cita ha sido hermosa.

No puedo evitar el sonrojo en mi rostro. Ella busca mi mano y la entrelaza con la suya. Es como la enésima vez que tenía el rostro rojo.

—Repitámosla otra vez. —digo, sin tener control de mis palabras. Es por el momento...creo yo.

—Eso asegurado. —me guiña el ojo y nos quedamos viendo el atardecer. Su mano continúa con la mía, y, aunque creo que todo esto es muy acelerado... Puedo decir... que me _atrae._ Atrae, nada más. Sí... Nada más.

La hora llega y voy llevando a Blue a su casa, ando hablando de cuanto coincidimos en muchas cosas y que somos como idénticos. Ella me dice que en gustos sí, pero personalidad somos contrarios. No puedo evitar no darle la razón.

Y llego a su casa.

—Ehm... ¿Salimos el viernes? —pregunto inseguro.

—Sí, a la misma hora.

Un silencio incómodo se forma. En las películas cuando el chico deja a la chica en su casa a la noche se terminan besando... Y raramente se me ocurría eso.

—Pues adiós Green~

Corre hasta la mitad del camino cuando voltea, vuelve sobre sus pasos y agarra mi cuello, se para de puntillas y planta un beso en la mejilla como ayer. Vuelve a lo que hacía y entra a su casa. Quedo con la mano en el rostro y una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

—**Ahm... A couple of weeks later... (Let's say four weeks okay?)—**

.

.

.

.

_**25/XX/2013.**_

_**Querido diario:**_

_**Llevo saliendo con Green por cuatro semanas. ¡Cuatro! Sinceramente, son las mejores semanas de mi vida. No vuelvo a tocar el tema de Hachiko por miedo a arruinar todo, pero Green es un chico muy tierno. A pesar de ser serio y callado, a veces deja de lado eso y se pone todo bonito~. He dado un gran paso con él. Ayer, logré besar la comisura de sus labios. Green es tan perfecto. Estoy segura que ya no es una atracción simple, me gusta mucho. Pero él no da intenciones de querer algo más... Exceptuando por recién, me llamó (GREEN, LLAMANDO) y dijo que tenía que decirme algo importante. Sonaba más serio de lo normal. No me quiero hacer ilusiones pero creo...creo que se declarará. Como dije, no quiero ilusionarme pero ahsgsshsja w.**_

_**Odio tener que esperar media hora más y entretanto que Sil-chan vea Taurina Omega (parece que Hachiko le escuchó) no me ayuda a distraerme. Y aunque ruede noventa veces en mi cama no pasa el tiempo.**_

_**AAAH GREEN VEN RÁPIDO AJSJABSJSBSFS. Oh dios el timbre suena EL TIMBRE SUENA! ...Era el cobrador. GREEEN! ¿POR QUÉ TARDA? ¡DÍMELO DIARIO! ¡DÍMELO! ... Espera, tú no hablas.**_

_**Mamá me avisó que Green llegó. ¡Te cuento luego todo Diarito!**_

Cierro el diario y me apresuro a bajar las escaleras, Green estaba en la puerta. Salgo afuera y me despido de mamá, ella me pide que me cuide. Apenas mi mamá cierra la puerta, Green toma mi mano. Comienza a correr y yo le pregunto que a dónde vamos y le reprocho por llegar tarde, son las 6 y él debía estar hace media hora. De repente, me doy cuenta que conozco este lugar. Estamos yendo al puente.

Nos detenemos en el puente y Green se aclara la garganta. Respira un poco porque jadea y yo igual.

—Blue... —dice mirando el horizonte, y luego a mí—. Hay algo que te quiero decir.

Siento a mi corazón latir más fuerte con cada paso que él da hacia mí. Él toma unos mechones de mi cabello y los pone bien, teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Te conocí aquí hace un mes. Bueno, 29 días contando hoy pero se redondea y listo. Eres una de las personas que más aprecio, Blue. No sé cómo ponerlo en palabras simples, pero... Me gustas.

El tiempo se detiene.

Los latidos de mi corazón igual.

Todo se detiene.

¿Es la vida real? ¿Es sólo fantasía?

—No... "Me gusta" queda corto... Yo te... te... —baja la mirada—. Te amo. ¡Espero que lo hayas oído porque no lo pienso repetir! A-al menos no ahora...

En respuesta, empiezo a lagrimear. Y luego estallo en llanto, aferrándome a él.

Green agarra mi barbilla. La levanta unos centímetros y él se acerca un poco más. Finalmente, entrelaza sus labios con los míos y yo siento a morir. Agarro su cuello y lo atraigo más a mí. Nada ni nadie puede cambiar este momento...

**-w-**

—No... "Me gusta" queda corto... Yo te... te... —bajo la mirada, un poco avergonzado con lo que iba a decir—. Te amo. ¡Espero que lo hayas oído porque no lo pienso repetir! A-al menos no ahora...

No puedo decirlo dos veces, moriría si lo hiciera. Espero una respuesta. Primero, lagrimea. Luego, estalla en llanto y me da un abrazo. La dejo llorar unos segundos. La separo un poco de mí y agarro su barbilla. Me agacho un poco y al fin uno mis labios con los de ella. Ella pone sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello. Yo pongo mis manos en su cintura. El beso se prolonga y decido mover mis labios para que si éste fuera mi primer beso, sea inolvidable. Lo muevo lentamente, Blue deja ir un suspiro. Finalmente, me separo lentamente y ella me da un rápido beso de nuevo.

—No hay necesidad de confirmar que somos pareja —le susurro en el oído. Ella sonríe y asiente.

Tomo su mano y la llevo a donde está la estatua de Hachiko.

—Green, ¿qué harás?

—Pedir un deseo.

**-w-**

¿Green? ¿Pedirá un deseo? ¿Dónde quedó todo eso de que no creía en Hachiko, que era un truco barato?

Él pone su mano en el cuello de la estatua y pide el deseo:

—Deseo...deseo estar al lado de Blue toda mi vida. —Y yo sonrío, voy a abrazarlo y recito unos diez mil "te amo's"

Espero que Hachiko lo escuche, aunque no sea su día festivo.

**-w-**

—Deseo...deseo estar al lado de Blue toda mi vida —digo. Es lo único que quiero en esta vida. Después todo importa menos.

Dios... ¿En qué momento me hice tan romántico?

Blue me abraza, dice unos mil "te amo" y yo correspondo aquellas palabras con un "yo también".

Hachiko. Perdona por no creer en ti. Pero espero... que cumplas mi único deseo. Es todo...lo que quiero en esta vida.

—**YAY SALTEMOS A UNOS AÑOS MÁS TARDE (?)—**

Un pequeño niño camina de la mano de dos adultos por la calle. Tiene los ojos azules, y su cabello castaño con forma de picos.

—¿Podemos ver la estatua de Hachiko? —pide el niño. Green y Blue asintieron.

—Claro, Ventus. Ahora vamos. —dice Green, subiéndolo en sus brazos para tocar la estatua.

—Ven-chan, recuerda tocar en el cuello para que tus deseos se cumplan. —Aconseja Blue, el niño asiente.

Y hace lo que es necesario y en su mente pide el deseo que quiere. Green una vez más levanta su mano al cuello.

_"Hachiko... Déjame estar al lado de Blue y Ventus... Para siempre... Ése es mi único deseo, ¿lo recuerdas?"_

* * *

_Weeell HELLOOOOOOO! Sé que me extrañaron. No mientan, lo veo en sus ojos. (?)._

_Pues, ¿qué puedo decir? Estudios, estudios, problemas familiares. Bloqueo mental. (Por eso no actualizo el otro fic). _

_Ayer, mientras jugaba The World ends With You, Shiki habló de la estatua de Hachi y bla bla bla; y les juro que... no sé cómo carajos terminé escribiendo esto :'DDDDD XDDDDDDDD Es que, Neku Sakuraba (el protagonista) es IDÉNTICO A GREEN, tienen a Google imágenes para comprobarlo y su personalidad es iguaaaaaaal, y Shiki es como una Blue y y djlghdjghdg ._. Bueno va, no sé como nació pero creo que ésto iba a ser en un inicio un NekuxShiki. _

_Quise probar si me salía bien el cambio de POV, y digamos que esto es lo mejor que me salió, un poco (mucho) ooc, pero 6000 palabras al fin y al cabo. (?). Lo escribí ayer y terminé a las 12 en punto de la noche ._. Weeeeeeeeeeird. _

_También acabe Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days again y como siempre lloré como una marica y estoy en mi burbuja donde Xion vive y que se casó felizmente con Roxas. Algún día... ... (Go on, you just keep running! But i'll always be there to bring you back! JLLJGJDG AY AXEL T_T)_

_Y cómo decía... no sé si la festividad de Hachi exista realmente. Sólo lo vi en TWEWY OKAY? D: x'D Y come on es un juego donde todos están muertos, ¿fiarse de la información o no? XD, bueno pero Twewy estuvo basado en japón real so... so..._

_..._

_Bueno, desde ya, cualquier review es muy apreciado :'D Los hamo con h porque es profundo (y hipster heee)_

_Adiós :3_


End file.
